


Supergirl Expected

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Frowning, Supergirl sat at the kitchen table.
Kudos: 1





	Supergirl Expected

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl sat at the kitchen table and expected to remove quills from a dog's face instead of from Reverend Amos Howell.

THE END


End file.
